Birthday Gift
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: It's Daisya's birthday! Kanda wants to give Daisya something he'll never forget. Daisya is very pleased with the gift. Rate T due to drinking and suggestions at what's going on in Kanda's room...KandaXDaisya. First yaoi so be nice!


Disclaimer: I don't own!! Because if I did...*gets cut off by readers: Daisya never would have died!* Thank you...

I'm back again! It's Daisya's birthday! It really really is! So I thought I would put up something...it's rated "T" for a reason people...it's my first yaoi so please be nice! No flames or I'll have Kanda attack you with Mugen! Anyway, onward with the story!

I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOCish and if there is any translation errors. If you see one, let me know ASAP!

Daisya stared up at the starry sky as he lied down on the roof of the Order, bottle of beer in his hand. The day had been full of surprises for the young exorcist, of course he didn't mind since it was his birthday. Lavi had forgiven him for the April Fools prank he had pulled on him and they rest of his friends had given him little gifts as well while the Order gave him the day off, which in itself was a great gift. So far the best gift had been from Lenalee. She had fixed up his old soccer ball from when he was a kid and had played a one-on-one game of soccer with him.

The only person he hadn't gotten a gift from was his long time friend Kanda.

He had been avoiding Daisya all day and he was worried that he was still pissed off from the prank that had been pulled on him. Rolling his eyes, Daisya took a swing of the beer and snorted. " Ve o beni çağrısı stupid...it yalnızca bir prank." He paused to give a hiccup then lifted the bottle to his mouth again. He paused again before he could take a drink then lowered the bottle back down to the stone roof, realizing that he was starting to get drunk and he didn't want to have to deal with a hangover the next morning.

Groaning as he sat up, Daisya stumbled to his feet and swayed where he stood. " Ah batmak ...I shouldn't have drank so much..." He hiccuped again and slowly turned around, the stone beneath his feet tilting as he did so. Holding onto the wall as he stumbled his way down the stairs to prevent himself from falling, he looked through hazy eyes to see if anyone else was still up.

When he didn't see anyone else, he continued on his way...

...Until he bumped into something and fell onto his rear, groaning as he looked up to see none other then him Mugen wielding friend Kanda, blurry though he was. " Kanda? Neden bu kadar tüylüler?"

Wrinkling his nose at the sorry state Daisya was in, Kanda glared at him. " Daisya, speak English! Stupid baka..." When all Daisya did was blink and tilt his head at him, Kanda pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and shut his eyes tightly.

He had been feeling guilty, **(A.N.: Yes you heard me right, guilty!) **seeing as it was the pranksters birthday and he had been avoiding him all day. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even have a gift for him. It wasn't until he realized there was only one gift he wanted to give him did he finally find the courage to go and look for him. Removing his hand from his face, Kanda once again glared down at the intoxicated Daisya and yanked him to his feet before dragging him off to his room.

Letting out a small yelp, Daisya carefully shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness out of his eyes and looked up at Kanda, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Feelings for the samurai had been building up for years now. At first Daisya wasn't to sure what it meant but over time, he knew what it was...

...Heaven help him, he was falling in love with Kanda, but not knowing how Kanda would take it, he had kept it to himself for years. Little did he realize what Kanda was about to give him for his birthday gift. " Kanda, bu room...why sen beni alan burada?" His heart was thumping harder in his chest now as Kanda pulled him in and then pushed him onto the bed, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He noted that there wasn't much to the room, even with his messed up vision. Just a bed, a dresser and the lotus in the hourglass. He suddenly jumped when Kanda got right up into his face and stared down at him, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes unblinking.

" Kanda? Ne..." He was cut off when Kanda suddenly grabbed his shoulders and leaned down close to his face before kissing him on the lips. For Daisya, time suddenly stood still. This was what he had been wanting to do for years! And now...Kanda was...

Pulling back from the kiss, Kanda smirked at the stunned look on Daisya's face. " Nan, temae think I haven't noticed doushite you've been looking at me for toshidoshi now?" He leaned forward for another quick kiss, only Daisya suddenly wrapped his arms tight around his neck, preventing him from pulling away as he returned the now heated kiss.

" Size hiçbir fikri zamana BENCE bu bir hatadır isteyen bunu..." Daisya chuckled out as he pulled Kanda onto the bed, his face flushed with excitemeant as he pulled Kanda closer, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck and one leg swung over his hip. He chuckled as Kanda gave him a glare then sucked in a sharp breath of air when he rolled his hips against him. " I've wanted to do that for a while..."

" Che! Baka prankster...I have a puriti tame sakui..." Was the only reply as he pushed Daisya flat onto his back and kissed him roughly, hands moving up to undo the catch on his cloak while Daisya untied Kanda's hair from the high ponytail.

For the next hour, heated gasps and moans of pleasure could be heard coming from the room, followed by the squeaking of bed springs and mutterings of words in a Turkish and a Japanese tongue. When all was said and done, Daisya was curled up next to Kanda, one arm looped around his abs and holding him close while his head rested on his chest, right over his heart and listening to the rapid heart beat.

Glancing down at the turf of messy brown hair, Kanda allowed himself a small smile and rested his head back against his pillow and shut his eyes. One hand rested on Daisya's bandaged side while the other moved his now loose and messy hair out of his face. " You're not even going to remember this tomorrow, are you?"

Yawning and curling up closer, Daisya shut his own eyes and chuckled. " How could I ever forget this...best birthday gift...I ever got..." All he got for a reply was a 'Che!' and then he felt the blankets being pulled up over them both. " Gece Kanda...see size sabah..." Yawning one more time, he let sleep claim him, drifting off to the rhythm of Kanda's heart.

Looking down at the top of Daisya's head, Kanda rolled his eyes and snorted. " Baka prankster..." Sleep soon claimed him as well, both boys holding each other close as they slept, a smile on each of their faces. For as long as they breathed, neither one would ever forget this night.

**Japanese**

**Baka: **Fool

**Nan:** What

**Temae: **You

**Doushite: **How

**Toshidoshi: **Years

**Puriti: **Pretty

**Tame: **Good

**Sakui: **Idea

**Turkish**

**Ve o beni çağrısı stupid...it yalnızca bir prank.: **And he calls me stupid...it was just a prank.

**Ah batmak ...:** Ah shit...

**Neden bu kadar tüylüler?: **Why are you so fuzzy?

**Kanda, bu room...why sen beni alan burada?:** Kanda, this is your room...why are you taking me in here?

**Ne ...:** What are...

**Size hiçbir fikri zamana BENCE bu bir hatadır isteyen bunu...: **You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that...

**Gece Kanda...see size sabah...: **Night Kanda...see you in the morning...

And there you have it! And please, PLEASE be nice!!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
